


Overwork

by 999santa999



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: VK Shu☆Zo, Written in 2nd person, mentions of vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999santa999/pseuds/999santa999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Your head throbs. Your stomach twists. The pain in your chest ever-present.'</p><p>Set before Shu☆Zo joined Trichronika, during his time in Ambivalence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwork

The sky, a vast nothingness. The city's pollution masking the ocean of bright lights which lay beyond, as if denying the citizens; like a punishment. You stare up, feeling a weight crush against your chest, remembering how, compared to the entire universe, you are nothing. The sounds of traffic, human and machine, come from the end of the alleyway. Bright, neon lights sting your eyes. You can't focus enough to read any of the neon signs, the bright world beyond the dank, dreary alleyway a blur.

Your head throbs. Your stomach twists. The pain in your chest ever-present. You stumble towards a dirty, concrete wall. Using your arm to support yourself, your gaze wonders towards the toppled over trashcan. The rotting, disgusting contents, and your own vomit, littered the ground surrounding it. 

To an onlooker, you must look like a pathetic drunk. Pathetic, true, but not drunk. This, you know, is a result of overworking yourself, again. You can't remember the last time you had a full night sleep. You push yourself too hard. You know this. Yet, you believe this is necessary. Your health, evidently, a lower priority than your dream. The fear of failure, your efforts going to waste, being overpassed, forgotten, pushing you beyond what is safe. 

Preoccupied by your dark world, your barely notice a colourful blur passes you, a great contrast to your surroundings, earning your attention. You squint your eyes until the creature's form becomes clear enough to distinguish. You ponder how a butterfly made it's way into the city. Perhaps, you are hallucinating. Great, you think, another symptom. The creature flutters inches from your face, it's wings flaunting an intricate design of yellow, blue with green highlights; much different than you. Your hair, a dark brown, grey highlights. Ears and tail, a flat brown. Clothes, black.

You reach out towards it with a heavy arm. The creature hesitates, but floats tentatively towards your gloved hand and lands gracefully on your index finger. You slowly bring the beautiful creature closer to inspect. The butterfly twitches it's wings under your breath, the creature just centimeters from your mouth. It sways from the pressure of your breathing, which, you have noted, has increased. 

The elegant creature makes it past your lips before it attempts to escape. You close your mouth just in time, the butterfly trapped inside your mouth. You feel it lightly struggling, movements dampened by your saliva. 

You crush it between your teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> HE ATE IT.  
> This was supposed to be funny but it turned into this??? LMAO.  
> ANYWAY. hmu on tumblr 999santa999


End file.
